A Little Hope
by GalaxyHitchhiker
Summary: It seemed like his world was over, after he lost everything. Then he found a little hope. OotP spoilers, may change to PG-13 at a later point, but not yet
1. My Name is Hope

Cold.. He was cold. It was the bitter, bone-chilling cold of a dry December day. At least, he thought it was December. He wasn't sure anymore.

He stumbled into The Hog's Head, tattered cloak pulled tight around him. He stumbled into a stool at the bar and murmured, "Food, as much as this will buy," dropping a silver and a few bronze coins on the counter. "Or firewhiskey. You know what, no food, just whiskey." The bartender took the money and poured three shots of firewhiskey. It burned his throat as he drank it, but there was solace in the burn. It was relief from the pain he faced living.

His childhood was long gone. Any remnant from it was lost, forever lost. James was dead. Lily was dead. Now Sirius was dead. And Peter was worse than dead, a traitor and a murderer. He had no money, no job, no home. Evicted into to cold last night. He couldn't face twelve, Grimmauld Place. Not yet. He hadn't been there since last June, not for more than ten minutes. 

A new drink was slid in front of him. "I didn't order this," he said croakily. 

"From the lady." The bartender pointed to a women, a cloak half hiding her face and golden-brown hair. He picked up the glass, and saw written on a napkin, "Meet me in the corner." She walked silently to the corner booth, so he followed her. 

"Remus Lupin," she said softly, her voice gentle and warm. "It has been far too long."

"Who are you?" he asked, though something in her eyes seemed familiar. 

"You don't remember me? My name is Hope."

  
  
  
  


A/N: Sorry so short. This is just a teaser, though. More to come, if you review. 


	2. Three Propostions Over Tea

A/N: Merci beaucoup to every one who reviewed! That's always encouraging. I promise that this chapter will be longer, and there will be more to come. 

Forgot a disclaimer on the last part, so here it is: All characters, places, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling, her publishers, Warner Bros., etc. (except for those who don't) Not making any money, off of this or anything else for that matter.

* * * 

A Little Hope

Chapter 2

He stared at her for a moment. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'I seem to have some sort of angel right out of It's A Wonderful Life.' 

The expression of surprise seemed to be obvious, because his "angel" finished, "Hope McKay."

He looked at her again, now with a faint recognition, like she was someone he used to know and should remember. "That name seems awfully familiar. Did I know you at some point?"

"We were at school together. I was in Ravenclaw, your year. I was also the only Seeker ever to beat the unstoppable James Potter in a Quidditch match."

"Now I remember. How could I forget? James and Sirius spent a month after that trying to get their revenge." He stopped. Talking about them still hurt. He would rather forget, at least now. 

No one spoke for a few minutes. Then Hope said, "Would you want to come back to my place, for a cup of tea and something to eat. We can talk without being heard. There's something I need to ask you, but I would rather do it in private."

"Sure. Do you live nearby?"

"Just down the street. We can walk, if you want. I think you're just a little to intoxicated to Apparate."

"Probably. Walking sounds good, if it isn't far." He followed her out the door, and they walked down the street to a bookstore he didn't recognize. She led him around back, and they walked up the stairs to a cozy apartment. Hope lit a fire in the fireplace and it filled the small living room with warmth, a welcome change from the frigid air outside. She set water boiling in the kitchen, and told Remus to sit. 

"I hope you like chamomile, all I have is herbal," she called from the kitchen.

"That's fine," he said, glad to have something warm for the first time in a week or so.

"I'm making pasta," she said, walking back into the livingroom with two steaming mugs, handing one to Remus. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

"A little, yes."

"I have a few things to ask you. One is for Hogwarts, one is for the Order, and one is for me."

"Wait. Back up. You know about the Order?"

"Yeah. I was in Paris all last year trying to get support. I popped into Grimmauld Place once or twice, we must have missed each other."

"So what do you want?"

"First, Dumbledore wants you back to teach. He still hasn't found a real D.A.D.A teacher, he has Minerva and Snape covering that and their own classes. He would tell you himself but he wasn't sure where to find you and couldn't get away."

"When did he find you? Why didn't he send someone else to tell me?"

"I've been helping teach, too, but I don't really have time. I have a job at the Ministry, most of the time, but I've been helping."

"What would you teach? I didn't know there were any other jobs open."

"I'm not really teaching. I'm more of a guidance counselor. A lot of kids are losing family, now that You-Know-Who is back, and Dumbledore thought that it would be good if they had someone more objective to talk to, someone they didn't have to see in classes all week. It's only on Saturdays, so that's why I live here instead of at the school." She walked back into the kitchen for a few minutes, leaving Remus to sip the hot tea. He was starting to sober up. He could tell by the weight that seemed to have settled in his heart, a black hole that had been the Marauders. 

Hope walked back in carrying two bowls of pasta, covered in tomato sauce and cheese. "Here. He asked me to talk to you because I needed to ask you something else, anyway. He really needs a teacher, and he says you were the best out of the last few."

"That's not really saying much. Of the last five teachers, three were evil and one was an idiot. He really wants me back? Even if . . ." Remus broke off. She wouldn't know he was a werewolf, would she?

"I know you're a werewolf," she said, as if answering his question. "So do most of the parents of students. And almost none of them care. Not enough to force you out."

"Fine. I'll think about it and write to Dumbledore soon. What were the other things you needed?"

"You have a new mission for the Order of the Phoenix, if you choose to accept it."

"Seen 'Mission Impossible' much?"

"Hm, oh yeah." She blushed a little, catching the cliched movie reference. "Anyway, you probably know this, but You-Know-Who is trying to recruit werewolves. Convincing them that the Ministry are enemies, trying to destroy them."

"I did know that. It was the same the last time, remember?" He was still wondering how she knew he was a werewolf, but he didn't ask.

"Right. Anyway, there are a group of werewolves that we know he hasn't gotten to yet, and we are trying to convince them to come over to our side, to take an active role in the Order. They don't trust us, though. We want you to talk to them, try to convince them to take a stand, or at least warn them that what You-Know-Who is going to tell them, so they won't go over to the Dark Side."

"Really? The Order wants me to do that? I'm not sure I'm the best person to do this," he tried to say, but she interrupted him.

"You are the only person for the job. We can't ask anyone else, because there isn't anyone else to ask. If you don't want to, it's understandable, but . . ."

"No, I'll do it, but I was just making sure you all know that I might not be too successful."

"Dumbledore has complete faith in you, and if he has faith in you, I do, and so does the rest of the Order.

"Fine, anything to help." He sighed. At least this would take his mind off of Sirius. "What was the third thing you wanted? Something for you?"

"Not really for me, more for a project I'm working on. Do you know you are the only werewolf to attend Hogwarts as a werewolf? Any that were bit at school were expelled, any before were simply barred from any education. That is the argument to support that law that keeps werewolves out of the Ministry and most other jobs, the one passed by Dolores Umbridge two years ago."

"Right," Remus said. "But that argument has always been faulty, because most werewolves receive the bite after school, as adults, so they would have been able to attend school. That just an excuse for that bigoted law."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to prove. I've been trying to have that law repealed since it was first passed. Sort of my 'X-Files.'" He gave her a blank look. "Muggle television show. Anyway, I want your help."

"Again I'm going to ask why me. I hope you don't think I'm becoming redundant."

"Not at all. Someone you don't really know is asking you three big favors. It's understandable to be confused."

"You sound just like a by the book psychologist, but that's not why I'm confused. I really mean, why me? I'm sure there are other people out their that could argue more eloquently than me, that are better with this sort of thing. I really don't like speaking in front of crowds, especially a crowed of Ministry officials who would probably want to see me killed." 

"Because you would be good at this. You're good with people, and with planning. I remember the reputation the four of you got at school. James and Sirius would come up with the pranks, and they would usually be the ones to actually pull them off, but you would be the research man, the one who figured out the risks and how to get around them. You think cautiously, and know how to do something sneaky without getting caught, differing all suspicion to someone else or no one at all. That's how the Marauders worked. I remember." She looked at him, and saw that he was looking away. Then, as if suddenly realizing memories hurt, she added, "I'm sorry. About them. You're the last one left, aren't you? I forgot. It seems like just yesterday they were exploding cauldrons in Potions or working spiders into every plate at the Slytherin table."

"Like yesterday," Remus murmured. He looked out the window of the apartment to the falling snow and cringed. He would have to stay somewhere tonight, couldn't wander between bars and taverns, shouldn't walk in the snow. He would freeze. 

Hope had stood up rather abruptly and looked at the time. "Oh my," she said. "You would want to get home. It's late."

He continued staring out the window, then looked at her, deciding to do something a little bold. "Would you mind if . . . would it be imposing of me to ask . . . if I could . . . if it would be possible if I could stay here tonight?" He looked away again, preparing for rejection.

Hope was a little taken aback. "Sure," she replied apprehensively, "but would it be presumptuous of me to ask why?"

"I was evicted from my apartment a few days ago, and I just ran out of the little money I had to pay for a room at the inn. If it's a problem, there's a place I could go, but I would rather not."

"You can sleep on the couch. I don't mind at all. I've been a little lonely here, living by myself. I'm used to staying with my sister and her husband. They have three children, so the house is never quiet. It'll be nice to have some company for a change." She paused, then began again, "That's how I knew. That you were a werewolf. My nephew had you for a teacher, and I found out from him. Said you were the best teacher he had though. Wished you would come back." With that, she smiled and began to leave the room.

"Do you have an owl I could use?" Remus asked, hoping he wouldn't ware out his welcome. "I want to write to Dumbedore straight away, to tell him I'll take the job. If parents don't want their children taught by a werewolf, they can pull them out of school." Hope smiled again, and whistled. A large brown owl flew into the hall and perched on her shoulder. 

Remus quickly wrote the note and sent it off. Hope walked into her bedroom silently, leaving him alone on the couch. He discovered a knit blanket on a chair, and soon fell asleep, warm and almost happy. 

* * *

A/N 2: Hope (no pun intended) you liked, lots more to come, if you review. And regarding my other fic, "I Am Not My Father," I'm thinking of turning that into a complete sixth year fic with that as one of it's chapters. Not anytime soon, but eventually. Once again, please review. Feedback is like chocolate, it is enjoyed but gone to soon, leaving you wanting more! 


	3. Subconcious

A/N: So, given up on reviewing, have we? Sorry if I sound bitter, but nobody reviewed my last chapter. There are people reading, aren't there? I'll update more often, I promise, but please, please, please review! Thanks a bunch. 

Insert standard disclaimer here, except that Hope is my character. Onward with the story!

  
  


Though he felt the weight of painful memories settled in his chest, the warmth of the gentle fire and the comfort of his surroundings let him fall into a welcome slumber. But the emotions of his conscious heart worked their way into his subconscious.

He was in a small home, worn out carpet, peeling paint, and shabby furniture. He sat in the darkness, but a mirror across the room showed a much younger man then he was used to seeing. He looked around, carefully checking the shaded windows with nervous glances, his wand gripped tightly in his shaking hand. He jumped at small noises and was fearful of even the shadows on the floor. He glanced at the clock on his wall, seconds, minutes ticking by. 

"Where are they?" he wondered aloud, and the sound of his voice pierced the silence. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. He walked over and looked anxiously through the peephole.

As soon as he looked, he knew what was coming. He was swept backwards and his door was blown off. A tall, pale man in a black cloak stood in his doorway, a man with cold, red eyes. 

Remus began to point his wand, but the man shouted, "Expellarmius," and the wand was thrown from his hand. "Now, now, didn't think you could actually duel with Lord Voldemort, did we? You did? How awful for you."

Remus looked up fearfully, but kept his voice strong. "If you are going to kill me, I would be most appreciative if it was quick."

"Kill you?" laughed Lord Voldemort. "Now where would you get a silly idea like that? No, I have a greater use for you, monster that you are." Remus began to shake his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but the Dark Lord simply said, "Silencio," and he fell silent. "You are a monster. You know it, but you deny it. I say this not to insult you, but to prove a point. You see, I am a monster too. I am just like you, Remus Lupin. You are a killer, and so am I. Finis," he added with a swish of his wand.

With his voice returned, Remus shouted, "I am no killer. I have never killed anyone." But in his heart he knew he was lying, and Voldemort would know this, too.

"No one? But I remember there was one person. Does the name Romulus ring a bell? Like the old Roman legend, but it was reversed here, wasn't it? In the myth, Romulus kills his twin, but here, I suppose, things went a little differently. So you see. You are a killer, as much as you pretend to be some unfortunate victim of circumstance. Killers should stick together. We should make deals, and bargains. For you see, you have something that I want, and I think I can give you something you want."

"You have nothing that I want."

"I don't? I think I do. I have your life in my hands. See?" He merely flicked his wand and pain coursed through Remus' body, pain like he had never before felt, excruciating, unbearable, unimaginable pain. But as quickly as it had come, it had ended. "I can give you more of that, or I can give you something else. I can give you the freedom you seek. I can give you a freedom you will never have in the world of wizards who will see you dead in a moment. And all you have to do is give me an address."

"Never," he said breathlessly. "They are my friends." For he knew what Voldemort wanted. He wanted Lily and James. Twice they had escaped death from him, twice they had faced Voldemort and lived. Lily and James had done what most don't live to talk about, and they had done it twice. 

"Friends? Friends? You have no friends. You know that when it comes down to the line, you are the last person they are going to protect. You are a werewolf and a monster, and your so-called friends know that. They already think you are a traitor, they do not even believe you when you tell them this is a lie. They never cared about you, and they never will. This is the truth and you know it is."

And with these words he almost did. He understood he was hearing lies, sweet, poisonous, little lies, but these were the fears he faced daily. He lived and breathed the worries that he was simply a pawn in a cruel game that he had been caught up in since childhood, that everyone was in on the joke except him. He tried to block these thoughts away, and remembered all of the good times. He tried to remember all the concern of his friends when he was sick after the moon, their drive and determination to find a way to help him. He remembered the laughter in Sirius' eyes, the strength he saw in James, the care he always had from Peter. And the love he had from Lily. The sweetness and sincerity he found in her, always, was enough to give him strength. 

"Since you are going to kill me anyway, I would like to have my wand back. I want to die fighting."

"Such bold words from one your situation. Fine, you can have your wand. But it will do you little good. And I'm not going to kill you, but when I'm finished, you are going to wish that I had." 

He through the wand back to Remus, who instantly shouted, "Expellarmius," at his opponent. 

"You think that will save you? Alright then. I give you the advantage. You have two wands and I have none." Voldemort snapped his fingers, and for a second time, immeasurable pain coursed through Remus' body. It felt like it would never stop, went on for minutes that turned into an eternity, until once again it suddenly stopped. "You think I need a wand to fight you? My power has been growing for the last forty years. It far surpasses your measly abilities. But I think I may have to take back one of the promises I made. You see, I grow bored easily, and you are a resilient fellow. I think I may just have to kill you and move on. There are more werewolves elsewhere, and the Potters have other friends."

Remus lay on the floor, his vision fogged and his senses dull. His breathing was shallow and weak, and he was now prepared to die. But as he looked up, he saw coming to the door two shadows, cast from the starry sky. Lily and James burst through the doorway, and for the first time in the night, Voldemort looked almost surprised. "So, they remain loyal for now. I can kill three tonight, it makes no difference to me." But before he could attack, Lily shouted, "Stop!" and he stopped. He stopped so abruptly to face to the Potters, standing strong with their wands poised to kill. In unison, they shot Stunning spells at their adversary, who stepped back a few feet but did not stop. 

"Another night, then," he said, sweeping out the door, his wand flying back towards him. "One more for the road. Crucio." Remus screaming in pain once more, but this time it was quick, the spell's effect wearing off once he had Apparated away. 

James and Lily ran to their friend, Lily shouted, "Remus, Remus!" No, it wasn't Lily's voice. It was another woman, a woman above him. 

He opened his eyes to see Hope above him, softly calling his name. He was no longer in his old house, but her cozy apartment. 

"Are you alright?" she asked him, concern filling her voice. "You were screaming." 

"It was just a bad dream," he replied. "Just an old memory I'd rather forget."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I'd rather get back to sleep." She nodded and left, and he did sleep. He fell into a quiet, blissful, dreamless slumber once again, only to be awoken by bright morning sun in a few hours time.

  
  


Did you like? Then please tell me. Hated it? Tell me why. Thanks in advance. And sorry if I made Voldemort a little like Drusilla/Wishverse Willow from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". If you didn't notice, good, cuz he's gonna be like that for the rest story. 


	4. Conversations with the Headmaster

A/N: Sorry this took so long and so sorry I spazzed because of my lack of reviews. I didn't know I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews, thanks to Kiyoshi for pointing that out to me. Not much more to say, just read and enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Everything except for the character Hope belongs to J K Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement intended. 

  
  


Light streamed through the windows, and the smell of strong coffee came from the kitchen. Remus rolled over and nearly fell of the couch, then opened his eyes. 

"Good morning!" came a cheerful voice from the kitchen. "I hope you like your coffee strong. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

These questions came rather quickly, and it took him a minute to register them. He replied, "However you like your coffee is fine for me. You don't have to make anything special for breakfast. I don't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all. I like to cook." Hope came out of the kitchen and handed him a mug, which he accepted gratefully. "Dumbledore sent you a reply. I hope you don't mind that I opened it, but he wants you to come to the school today, to work out a curriculum and to discuss some other things."

"Today? I suppose that would be alright." He thought about this for a moment, then it occurred to him he didn't know what day it was. "So, what is today? I kind of lost count a while ago."

"December 27th. It's too bad you missed Christmas at Hogwarts, the food was amazing this year."

"That is too bad," he said softly. It was almost January. Who'd of thought. It had been nearly five months since he looked at a calender.

"A carriage should be coming in a minute to take you to the school. There aren't too many people there, so most students won't know of your arrival until classes start." 

Remus nodded softly. He was tired, his night's sleep interrupted by nightmare early on, but it was the sleepiness of one who has just climbed out of a warm bed and wishes to return. It was such a change from the exhaustion to which he had become accustomed. 

"I have to go downstairs," Hope said, interrupting his reverie. "The bookstore opens soon, and someone needs to be there."

"That's your store?" 

"It was my fathers. He left it to be and my sister when he died, but she didn't want it, with three little kids to look after. When I got this job at Hogwarts, I took the store with me."

He nodded again. "Would you mind if I looked around? I can't buy anything, but I would like to see what you have in stock."

"That would be fine. It'll be nice having someone there early, when customers start coming."

They walked down to the small shop, and Remus marveled at the selection. It seemed to be filled with Defense Against the Dark Arts texts, books that were perfect for students, books he could plan a curriculum around. But there were others, less traditional, with titles like To Stake or Not to Stake: Humane Ways to Deal with a Vampire and So Your Neighbor is a Werewolf: Learning to Live with Partially Non-Human Wizards. "This is amazing," he said, as he picked up one of the books. 

"You like it? I thought you would. If you want to use any of these for your classes, I'd be happy to give a discount."

"That would be great." Just has he began to read the book he was holding, however, a carriage pulled up at the door, pulled by a pair of thestrals. "I guess that's for me. I'll see you soon."

He stepped out into the snow and shivered. With a glance at the horse-like creatures, he climbed into the carriage, thankful for the warmth it provided. He had always hated thestrals, the constant reminder of the darkest days in his life. He had beared witness to three deaths now, and couldn't help but wonder how many more it would be when the coming war was over. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the carriage stopped, and he could see the looming castle of Hogwarts. There were some students having a snowball fight on the grounds, but the appeared not to have noticed his arrival. One of the girls had a flaming red ponytail peeking out under her hat, and he recognized her to be Ginny Weasly, the other students Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was glad the didn't notice him. This would be a surprise. 

Remus walked up the stone steps, and was greeted by Minerva McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"The headmaster would like to see you straight away, Professor Lupin. If you like, I can take you there."

"No, Minerva, I can find his office myself. But why so formal. Just call me Remus."

"Right, of course. Sorry, it's just that many in the staff have become strangely uptight recently. You'll see for yourself eventually."

"Strange. See you at dinner, I suppose." He turned, and headed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He was halfway there before he realized he didn't know what the password was. He continued down the corridor, and was happily surprised to see the headmaster standing his door. 

"Remus," he said happily, "it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Well enough, I suppose. And you, sir?"

"As good as one can be in times like these. Come in, come in, don't want to talk standing in the hallway, do we?"

Remus followed Dumbledore into the office, and took a seat facing the desk.

"You wanted to explain the curriculum that I will teach?"

"Yes, among other things. We should start with the curriculum, I think. You will be teaching a wide variety of subjects. I want first years learning about Dark Creatures. I want them able to fight as many as they will be able. Also, if you have time, teach them basic defensive magic. I want them to at least be able to disarm an opponent. Second and third years should also be doing basic defensive magic, but begin to get more complex. Teach them things they will be able to use in a dangerous situation. Fourth and fifth years should be the same thing, but much more complicated. I want all students fourth year and up to at least be taught the Patronus charm, even if they can't all do it. For the sixth and seventh years, the curriculum a little different. I want them to be able to fight."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I want them to learn some offensive as well as defensive spells. I need the older students to be prepared. You know as well as I do that a war is coming. I can't see that Voldemort would be foolish enough to attack Hogwarts, but if he does, I want my students able to fight."

"You want me to make them into an army?" 

"No. I do not want them seeking battle, but if a battle is going to come, I want them able to defend themselves, and to fight back."

"I'll do my best sir. I think you overestimate my abilities, but I will try."

"Good. I have faith in you. I believe you underestimate yourself."

"There were other things you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I wanted to explain what I am having you do for the Order."

"About that sir. I was a little taken aback by the request, simply because any other time you found a werewolf, you would treat it as any other person you were trying to persuade. You only needed me to find these people, but I wasn't the one to talk to them. I'm not the most persuasive person in the Order, and you know it."

"Yes but this group of werewolves is a little different than the others we were talking to. All of those received their bite after they attended school. They had a chance to be educated, had a chance to interact with the wizarding world. We have found a group of werewolves that received their bite at such a young age that they wouldn't have had the chance to attend school. You are the only werewolf to have attended Hogwarts who was bitten before you started school. These people are the most likely to be found and persuaded by the other side, and I need you to get to them first. I need you to prepare them for what Voldemort will say or do to get them, and I need you to explain to them what will happen if they do in fact join the side of evil. You experienced his power of persuasion, and I know you met that fight admirably."

"I didn't. I was stupid and unprepared, and it nearly got me killed. And it was the reason Lily and James are dead, the reason Voldemort is after Harry."

"Why does it seem that everyone is so willing to take the blame for things they had nothing to do with? You had nothing to do with the Potter's death . . ." but Remus interrupted him.

"I might as well have. That was the third time they faced him. Isn't that what the prophecy says? That the child of some one who has thrice faced the Dark Lord, or something like that? If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have faced him three times."

"Now you are just being silly. They would have faced him another time, if not then, because it was their destiny, as this is Harry's."

Remus looked away, doubt still swimming in his mind. "When will I go?" he asked.

"Soon. I will give you the location and the date as soon as I can. All we can hope is that Voldemort doesn't get there first."

"And if he does?"

"We have to have hope that these people will not be tempted by empty promises. We have to hope that they show the strength that you did."

"I wasn't that strong. He almost had me believing the things that he was saying, because most of them were true."

"But you didn't give in. Lets not think about what might happen, though. It is best to keep focused on what you have to do now, as we cannot predict the future."

"Thank you sir. Thank you for giving me this job, as well. I don't know what I would have done without it." 

"You can always stay at Grimmauld Place. It was generous of you to give it to the Weasley family, but Sirius left it to you."

Remus simply shook his head and looked away again. For a few happy moments the thought of Sirius had slipped from his conscious thought, and now it rushed back. 

"I suppose not," said Dumbledore to himself softly. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, unless you have any questions, I think that is everything. You might want to settle into your office, or you can say hello to Harry and the others. I think they will be happily surprised to see you."

"Thank you again, professor." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to leave. It would be nice to talk to Harry again. For the first time in months, Remus felt at home. 

  
  
  
  


If that seems too short, I'm sorry. Here's how it stands with my other stories. I know a bunch of people wanted an expansion of "I Am Not My Father." What I'm going to do is start a sixth year Harry-centric fic and another Snape-centric fic which contain that scene, as well as their own plot. Both will eventually tie into this fic, and the three of them will come together at one point. Now, when all of this will get done, I'm not sure, but bear with me and you will see results. 

Thanks a bunch, and if you want things done faster, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
